


My Captain (十)

by yoland28



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoland28/pseuds/yoland28





	My Captain (十)

配对：Zach/Chris，S/K

简介：现实向，三部曲电影穿插各种生活片段，悲甜相织的基调，基本都是真实梗。

（如果喜欢，欢迎留言交流）

——————————————————

早上醒来的时候，Chris听到浴室里潺潺的水声，他愣了好一会才回过神，他在Zach的房间睡着了，什么也没干直接睡死到早上。

Oh，fxxk！机会又被他失手错过了，Chris沮丧着准备起身，低头间不经意瞥到蓬勃支起的小帐篷，他叹了口气，又倒回了床上。

可怜的小Chris，什么时候才能够吃到想吃的？它已经饿了……多少个月简直没法数了，这是Chris开荤后禁欲最久的一次了，当然，打飞机不算，那叫解渴，不叫吃饭。

其实Dominique早就怀疑他出轨了，边分手边挽回的闹剧已经折腾了几个月，反正她的猜测也不算错，Chris默认了，想来用不了多久，这乱糟糟的关系就该结束了。

Zach从浴室出来，发现Chris睁着碧蓝的眼睛望着天花板，不知在哪儿神游。

他擦着头发走到床边，“早安，舰长。”

Chris被他逗笑了，一个翻身把Zach扑倒在床上，和他打闹起来。

Zach左躲右闪，捂着腰间的浴巾从床的另一头跳下去，躲过了Chris要挠他痒痒的魔爪。

“嗨，舰长，你又作弊。”

“哦，得了，大副，你不早就知道我爱作弊，为此还要在全校面前叫我出丑。”

Chris说着靠近Zach，他坐到床侧，仰头看向Zach，清澈的蓝眼睛无辜如婴儿，右手却试探着，伸出，牢牢抓住了Zach围在腰间的浴巾……

Zach的眼神变得幽深起来，“舰长，我不得不提醒你，如果你继续接下来的行动，有98.7%的可能性会严重影响到我们今天的任务。”

Chris露出他招牌式的笑容，猛地扯落了Zach的浴巾。

身下一凉，Zach还没来得及做出任何反映，便被极致的暖流包裹起来，那抚触至每个毛孔的快意，夹着浪潮般汹涌而来的冲击，迫使他仰起头，发出一声近乎溺水者的求救。

这冲击并非仅是肉体上的，更是心灵上的，看着他本以为遥不可及的人儿仰头接纳他，看着他笨拙地试探，困难地吞咽，仍竭尽全力取悦他……

哦，Chris，你是想要我死吗？

Zach几乎没能坚持几分钟，就彻底缴械投降了。

他不需要任何助力，仅仅只是感知，就将他送上了浪潮巅峰。

完事后Zach直接跪到了地毯上，他喘了口气，让Chris仍坐在床边，他吻到他腰间的时候，Chris却意外地用手制止了他，Zach不解地抬头，发现Chris满脸羞色。

他叠起双腿，侧过脸去，差点没转身逃到床上去。

Zach撑起身子，挪到Chris 的耳边道：“我听说你是个花花公子，情场老手了……”

Chris红了脸，小声叫：“我没……我从没和……”

Fxxk，他竟然会害羞到说不下去。

Chris闭眼，把心一横，“你是我第一个男人。”

“呵呵呵，”Zach放肆地笑起来，“我知道，我知道。”漫长又短暂的几个呼吸后，他才在Chris的耳边再次轻声呢喃：“放松，就这样，对。”他伸手慢慢拨开了Chris的膝盖。

Chris显然比Zach还要不济，几乎在Zach容纳他的那个瞬间，他就差点完蛋了，幸好，Chris拼尽全力抵抗了一下，才不至于太丢脸。

Zach把毛巾拿来，细细替他擦干净，他低头吻它，像帝王亲吻权杖——来自Chris大主教授予的，许他使用他的爱遍临他的身的权力明证。

加冕礼行完了，Zach起身拥住Chris，感叹道：“我也是第一次做这个。”

Chris瞪大眼看着他。

“要知道Jonathan之前，我没交过什么男友，有过暗恋和几次那方面的经历而已，我还没有，这么做过，你知道，真正爱上过谁。”

Chris听完，吻像暴雨落向Zach，过了好一会儿才放开他，然后跳起来冲向浴室，边跑边叫：“天哪，都几点啦！”

身后全是Zach的笑声，“舰长，我早就警告过你了。”

离开悉尼之后，剧组开始整个欧洲的巡回宣传，飞机最先降落的是莫斯科。

Chris出发前往世界最大天文馆之前，静立在酒店的玻璃窗前俯瞰整个城市，所有没落贵族的昔日盛宫，如今只剩苍凉萧索。

这座城市有种破败的宏大，Chris想着，坐上了车。

从车窗向外望，天空阴沉，雨丝纷飞。

这里的人喜欢排场，到了活动地点，保镖，现场维持秩序，撑伞的工作人员，队伍庞大，细微处零零种种让人感到东方式的等级权力。

Chris不是很喜欢，他转头看了看Zach，他正跟上他，整个剧组开始往天文馆方向进发。

Chris走着走着就冒出头往边上去了，工作人员来不及跟上他，他丝毫不介意这点雨，这样的天气让人给他打伞，说实话叫他不自在。

忽然头顶暗了暗，还没等Chris反应过来，Zach手中擎着伞，和他站到了一块儿。

没有别人，Zach守着他，撑起遮蔽，与他并肩伞下。

这一刻莫斯科的阴霾和细雨转成了浪漫的小夜曲，而时差导致的困顿，也让Chris没那么难受了。

第二天的新闻图片，登出了一张Chris和Zach同一姿势眺望远方的照片，Chris很喜欢这张照，他翻拍下来，传给了Zach。

Zach当时正在吃早餐，果汁差点呛到他。照片里，他们从姿态到神情，甚至起步刹那的转向和角度，都是相同的。

他突然有种秘密被揭穿的不安，两个人私下要有多亲密，才能达到这种同步？

很快，事情就变得有些难以控制了，整个莫斯科之行，Chris都不由自主地在找Zach，红毯上，他会签着名莫名回头望他，剧院首映，他们站在一块儿不时看看对方，拍集体照时，Chris总是往他身边站，不论当时的空间有多么小。

在上俄罗斯某个娱乐节目时，Zach有意让Alice坐到了他们中间，他想缓解下他日益感到的不安，即使没人注意到他们的小动作。

然而，节目真正开始后，调侃搞笑的气氛太浓，Zach放松了警惕，立刻就把那点克制忘得一干二净，他不由自主去寻Chris，隔着Alice去寻他，Chris很快给了他回应，有些事一旦开始就止不住了，他俩隔着人互动起来……

下了节目，Zach自己也觉得有些过头了。

在飞往柏林的飞机上，机舱灯光昏暗下来，Chris终于有机会谈谈Zach那明显的不安，“我不在乎，Zach，你在乎吗？”

Zach愣了下，无声地笑了起来，他早就出柜了，他在乎的是Chris，如果连Chris都无所谓，他又有什么好在乎的。

他俩开始轻声聊起了柏林的行程。

“Zach，你总说柏林好，得找个机会让我见识下。”

Zach点头，“我问过哥们了，他们介绍了些好地方，咱们今晚就去。”

Chris满意了，“一言为定。”

夜里，柏林春夏的空气越发散出树木的清冽，Zach依着Google地图，两人绕了个圈也没找到地方，打了朋友的电话，又试着问人，才找到了酒吧所在。

这是个非常热门的酒吧，Chris和Zach在异域自在了很多，稍微遮掩下，没几个人于深夜认出他俩。

还真成了对自由的小鸟，Chris直想唱歌。

排在等候的队伍里，Chris问起Zach，还记得他们五年前拍第一部时的样子吗？

“那时候最好的是自由，最糟的是没钱。”Zach一针见血。

Chris看着Zach，手里还夹着烟，“最糟的应该是，没趁那时候多泡你。”

Zach被他说得大笑，他抬起半边眉毛回他：“现在也不晚！”

Chris恨不得拽着Zach就亲上一口，到底忍住了，眼睛却亮得吓人。

他们到达第二间酒吧的时候，已经喝了不少，这家名叫kater holzig的夜总会坐落在码头边上，地方极大，有内外场，为了进出方便，保安要在客人的手上敲临时章。

Zach翻过手腕，敲了个章，Chris伸出手，敲在了同一个地方。

灯光旋过时，Chris看了看那图案，觉得好笑，“喂，Zach，是只猫咪！”场子里太吵，他几乎是用吼的。

“好像还是打领结的那种！”Zach喊回去。

“太TM有意思了。”Chirs已经随着音乐扭起来。

Zach随意看了看周围，不远处某个打着十七八个耳洞，染着五彩头发的男孩正在狂吻一个长发朋克女孩，片刻后，那女孩转过头来。

好吧，那其实是个漂亮的男孩！

两个孩子看了看Zach，又瞧了瞧他身旁的Chris，偷笑着做了个了然的表情。

Zach突然揽住了Chris，大声道：“我要干点疯狂的事，你陪不陪我干？”

Chris直接拿那双能够逼疯人的蓝眼睛望着Zach，“说吧，随你要干什么，随你……”

“把手拿出来，”Zach说着翻出手腕，“像这样，和我放在一起。”

Chris照做了，Zach拍了张照，传上了网。现在，全世界都听见和看见了，他写下Comrade in arms。 

他把手机拿给Chris看，Chris看了几秒，侧头转到他耳边道：“你有没有发现，如果这张照片是我拍的还说得过去，如果是你拍的，你的右手这样横搁着，你只能从背后搂着我才拍得出这张照。”

“你到底喝醉了没？”Zach干脆把Chris搂得更紧了。

“Zach，我这辈子再没这么清醒过。”他说完竟借着灯光一暗的间歇，侧脸努嘴擦了下Zach的唇。

“Chris！”Zach脏话出口，捏着Chris的胳膊就往外走，“咱们得离开这儿，我不知道还能保持理智多久。”

“Zach，你都放照了，还想抵赖吗？太晚了。”Chris在大笑，“你知道Comrade in arms这个短语的意思吗？让我这个英美文学系的高材生来告诉你，那必须是经过血与火的洗礼的战友，才有资格叫的。”

“Chris，你确定你是清醒的？”Zach眉毛都皱在一块儿了。

“我可以走直线给你看。”Chris不甘示弱。

他俩说话间已经出了夜总会，上了计程车。

回到酒店，Zach在电梯里嘱咐Chris。“到了走道里轻些。” 

Chris点头，比了个OK的手势。

立在客房门口，Chris直接跟在Zach后面，连自个儿的房门都不准备开了。

“Chris？”

Zach门开了一半，回身问他，四目相对时，他的手还搁在门把上。

Chris脸上再无嬉闹迷茫之色，有一瞬他严肃得像个国王。

他忽然欺身上去，压着Zach的手，倒推开房门。

屋里一片漆黑，Chris制止了Zach开灯的手，他将那只手抓住囚到Zach身后，和他的另一只手汇合，他把他抵在墙上，开始品尝那渴望太久的唇舌。

Zach放弃抵抗，任他予取予求。

Chris开始剥Zach的衬衣，Zach则动手解起他的裤子，很快他俩赤裸坦诚于彼此。

两人拉扯着倒在床上，Chris浑身的肌肤都万分饥渴贴到Zach身上，耳鬓厮磨间，他发出一声餍足的长叹，然而至此，一切他所熟悉的主动权也都到此为止了。他仰躺到Zach身旁，如水的目光能融进夜色里，Chris的四肢微微张开，摆出全然交付的姿态。

Zach闭了闭眼，深吸了口气，才倾身下去，他从Chris的手指开始，极尽温柔地吻遍他全身。

感到Chris欲望难抑时，Zach摸索出他早就准备好了的那些东西，然而准备得再充分，在进入Chris的时候，Chris还是直接把Zach给抓疼了，他不得不停下，控制住，听见Chris闷在枕头里的恨声，“妈的，我会被你玩死的。”

Zach差点就退了出来，Chris好像才意识到自己说了什么，慌忙道：“别！”

他诱人的臀部曲线随着身体的牵扯扭了一下，在柏林的月色下，黑森林里惑人的妖物也不及他半分。Zach觉得这一切只可能发生在梦境里，他于是不管不顾又一次压向Chris，“妈的，被你玩死的人，是我！”

他坚定而缓慢地进入，托起Chris的小腹，让他弓身弯向自己，留出少许与床铺的空隙，Zach伸出灵巧的手指，用他所能想到的所有技巧去取悦Chris。

Chris在他的掌中渐渐放松了下来，Zach便又紧搂着他，进一步踏入那无人之地，他小心探索，时时留心，希望找到埋在Chris身体里的那个火种。

他一边索取他，一边不忘抚慰他，Chris被搞得金发全湿，他忽然本能地动了一下，发出轻微的愉悦呻吟。

Zach顿时知道了那地方，猛地冲击去够那火种，仿佛燧石擦在铺满柔草的洞穴里，火星一下燃起，Chris浑身都缠紧了，火焰越燃越旺，当烈焰烧到极致时，Chris腰臀绷了一下。Zach差点担心他要断了。

他及时托住他，发现Chris很快无意识地急喘起来，Zach便知道时间到了，他舞动节奏，在欲望的远古洞穴里，两个男人完成了对彼此的献祭。

Zach将Chris抱进浴缸的时候，水温温暖而舒适，Chris懒懒地躺着，看Zach擦洗他完美的身躯，他一路从颈部洗到手腕，那个临时纹章正在一点点消失。

“我有没有和你扯过斯巴达战士的事？”Chris突然开口。

Zach停了停手，继续道：“说给我听听，关于斯巴达哪方面的事？”

“大约是柏拉图说过，斯巴达的士兵们彼此相爱。”

Chris顿了顿，Zach点头，看着他，示意继续。

“嗯，就是你想的那个意思，那种同性间的爱。  
一小群彼此相爱的士兵，就能击溃一支大军，因为每个士兵都不愿被他的‘爱人’目睹他丢盔弃甲，儒弱胆小，所以宁死也不愿受辱。”

Zach冲掉了身上的肥皂，跨进浴缸，将Chris拉到胸前，轻柔地帮他擦洗，“你是说300勇士战死无一退却的传奇，就是如此造就的？”

“有史学家是这么说的，我曾经以为是胡扯，现在么，觉得对极了。”

Chris说完侧头转向Zach，Zach低头吻他，他回吻，然后泡在热水的氤氲里扑腾了一下，才一字一句道：“Comrade in arms。”

“要不，咱们去纹个身？”

Chris笑了，“你知道我没那么无聊，何况需要大张旗鼓证明的都是谎言，这话也许绝对了点，但爱肯定是无需自证的。”

Zach吻了吻Chris的头顶，将懒得动的他捞出水来。

第二天果然网路上变得有些疯狂，两个玩过火的家伙都被经纪人逮住，好歹提醒了几句，但因实际炒热了新闻，如今又尚在电影宣传期，自然没人和他们深究。

参加首映礼前，Chris西装笔挺正要出发，Zach闪进房来。

“嗨，我正准备去叫你一起下楼。”

“先等等。”Zach从裤兜里掏出个精巧的首饰盒子。

Chris眨了眨眼，“你要做什么？”

他发现自己还没问完，心就跳乱了。

“Chris，啊，我不知道该怎么说。”Zach放弃了解释，将盒子打开，是一枚男士的装饰戒。

“你要送我，戒指？”

“我不知道怎么说，天哪，我也有词穷的时候，我就是想送你点什么。哦，不，是想你拥有点我的什么。”

“我喜欢你后半句解释。”Chris终于接过那个小盒子，他拿出戒指试了试，这是枚尾戒。

“除了我知道的意思，过去是贵族象征，现在是单身主义，还有什么吗？”

Zach托着下巴道：“从维多利亚女王时期开始，就有同性恋者用这种方式秘密宣誓。”

“宣誓他们是gay？”

“宣誓他们是gay，以及，已有了所爱。我猜，是从贵族尾戒宣誓对家族的忠诚而来，只是对象从家族转移成了某个人。”

“很漂亮，谢谢，Zach。”Chris说着戴到了手上，吻了Zach一下，“好了，咱们走吧。”

Zach却愣在当地，震惊地看着Chris，“你不准备把戒指拿下来？”

“你不准备让我戴着吗？”

Zach摇头，“我没那么想过。”

“再一次，Zach。”

“什么，Chris？”

“我再说一次，我不在乎，你在乎吗？”

“哦，Chris。”Zach拥住Chris，吻了下他的侧颊。他紧紧抱了他两下，才放开，道：“走吧。”

柏林的首映礼上，Chris在台上心神不属，Zach只好看顾起他，可是只要看着他，他就会忍不住想到昨晚，然后禁不住舔唇，到头来两个人都有些神游。Zoe拍照的时候都不愿站在他们中间，Zach觉得脸上发烧，再下去，大概是个人都要看出他俩黏糊过头了。

Chris签名的时候，媒体当即发现了他右手上戴着尾戒，毫无例外地给了特写。第二天首饰商David Yurman惊喜地发现Kirk舰长戴着自家的尾戒，一分钟不耽搁地，推告天下。


End file.
